


Change Makes Dreams Come True

by 2CrystalScales3183



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Female OC(Fawn Miles), Fluff, Hope you enjoy, I’ll try to update consistently, Light Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, but life exists so, maybe not, that’s it, this is gonna be long, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CrystalScales3183/pseuds/2CrystalScales3183
Summary: Fawn decides on a whim to move from Zuzu City to Pelican Town in order to escape the dull and draining office life she once lived. After inheriting her late grandfather’s farm, she does her best to make the most of this change. Along the way she’ll meet new friends, make connections, and fall for an aspiring author.I suck at descriptions. XP
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 3





	Change Makes Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Fawn’s fingers tremble above her keyboard, worn out from all the typing she’s done in the past several weeks. Her fingers slowly curl into her palms as she retracts them from the large plastic buttons, giving her worn out digits a small break. However, to avoid getting in trouble for not working, she settles her right hand on her large, black computer mouse and pretends to read over the half-done document on the large computer screen before her. She sighs tiredly. These past few days haven’t been easy on her mental health, what with all the work she’s been assigned.

Work. That’s all Fawn does nowadays. She wakes up, eats breakfast if she’s out of bed early, goes to work, goes home, eats dinner, sleeps, wakes up and starts the whole cycle over again. 

And it’s wearing her out. 

She’s started avoiding her mirror now, afraid of what she’ll see in her reflection; tired blue eyes accentuated by dark circles, barely brushed blonde hair with darkened roots from lack of sunlight, a completion to rival the whiteness of a fresh, blank sheet of paper...It sends a shiver down her spine the more she thinks about how awful she must look. She used to care about her appearance once upon a time, but now the only thing she seems to care about is her job and if she’ll be able to pay the bills.

As Fawn ‘examines’ her screen, her mind starts to drift. Her thoughts start off simple, dreaming of getting off work early so she can cook something healthy for once, or maybe take a walk. Then her daydreams drift into memories, brought on by a glance at the photo of her parents sitting next to her computer screen. She remembers her parents’ small yet comfortable house on the outskirts of Grampleton, and the woods surrounding their house. She remembers the walks she would take on particularly sunny days through said woods, and the delicious smell of her mother’s famous rhubarb pie when she returned home for lunch. She remembers the pungent smell of oil her dad would carry on his clothes after work, and the bone crushing hugs he would give her every time she greeted him at the door. She remembers all of the drawings she made scattered about her bedroom, either strewn about on her wooden floor or pinned up on the walls, and how they served as stepping stones towards her unachieved dream of becoming an artist. She remembers home, and how much joy and excitement she felt when she was younger. As she reminisces, another memory gradually rises to the forefront of her mind: the yearly visits to Stardew Valley.

Her grandfather lived there, just outside of a small yet cozy village called Pelican Town. She distinctly remembers how much he worked on the farm, even when they came to visit, and how he always managed to rope the family into helping him with chores. He constantly worked, very rarely taking a break. In fact, the doctors who took care of him before he passed mentioned that many of his health issues were direct causes of overexertion and exhaustion. But despite all that, every time Fawn saw him, he never looked tired or worn out. He always had a beaming smile on his face and radiated positive energy. The time they spent together was always full of joy and laughter. It was never a dull moment with him, never a bad day.

Her mind continues to travel down memory lane, all the way back to the last time she ever saw him alive. Tired, bedridden, and slowly succumbing to old age. Her parents believed he wouldn’t last the night. Fawn remembers crying so much that she had to be taken out of the room twice so she could calm down. His death depressed her so much afterwards that her parents debated making her stay home instead of going to the funeral. She did end up going, but behaved no better. As she remembers his last conversation with her, it’s like she’s experiencing it for the first time all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Little ten-year old Fawn, with tears streaming down her cheeks, had settled herself on a chair next to her grandfather’s bed when he called her forth. Even as a ten-year old, she somehow knew this would be the last time she would see her grandfather. The sight of his thin and frail body made her stomach churn, and every ragged breath he took sent chills through her body. The image of him taking in a breath, exhaling, and stopping all together sent chills down her spine. Thankfully, she would have a little more time to spend with him, enough for him to give one last gift to her.  _

_ “...and for my very special granddaughter,” He said hoarsely, slowly turning his head to look at Fawn and give her a weak smile. “I want you to have this sealed envelope.” He held up a small, white envelope with a purple wax seal keeping it shut. Fawn gently took it from his hands, turning it over and reading her name written on the back. She started to push her thumb under the flap, intent on opening it, when her grandfather’s old and wrinkled hand settled on top of hers. She paused and looked at him, confusion in her watery ocean eyes. _

_ “No no, don’t open it yet...have patience,” he chastised gently, a soft laugh emanating from his chest, shortly followed by a cough. “Now, listen close.” Fawn scooted her chair a little closer to her grandfather, the envelope forgotten in her lap. She gently took his hand, and he gave hers a small squeeze. “There will come a time where you feel crushed by the burden of modern life...and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear, you’ll be ready for this gift.” _

_ Fawn’s eyes were trained on her grandfather, soaking in every word. She felt her heart clench, she knew this was his last goodbye. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and suddenly she was crying once more, body trembling with every sob. Her grandfather sighed and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his withered shoulders. He weakly patted her back with one hand and gently caressed her soft blonde locks with the other. _

_ “Now, let grandpa rest,” he whispered to her. She squeezed him gently, afraid to let go. Her dad approached and gently held her shoulders, pulling Fawn back as her grandfather laid back down on his pillow. She sat in her chair silently for a moment, then her dad spoke to her softly. _

_ “Fawn, honey, let’s go. Mommy wants some alone time with grandpa.” Her dad helped her rise from her chair and led her out of the room while her mom took her place in the chair. Fawn clutched the envelope tightly in her hands as she stepped through the door frame with her dad guiding her from behind. She looked back for a moment, and with a sad wave, said goodbye to her grandfather for the last time. _

_ “I love you, grandpa,” she whispered as the door closed behind her. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn returns to the present when her computer suddenly chimes, signaling that she had an email. She could feel something wet on her cheeks, and quickly realizes that she’s been crying. She quickly reaches for the tissue box on the corner of her desk and dabs her eyes and cheeks clean. Three tissues later and she’s clean again, but her heart is still heavy. 

Slowly, Fawn’s eyes begin to drift towards the filing cabinet under the right side of her desk, then finally settle on the top drawer. She starts to slowly reach for the handle, but pauses halfway there. Is she really going to do this? After several years of hardship, is she really going to do this now?. 

She shakes those thoughts out of her head and grips onto the cold metal handle. With a slow, deep breath, she opens it. The drawer slides open easily, unhindered by weight like her other drawers. 

It’s mostly empty, save for a few paper clips, lint balls...and an old, yellowing envelope.

Fawn never saw a reason to open it for the last fourteen years. She didn’t feel like any of life’s hardships were as bad as what she imagined her grandfather describing. But now...she realizes that she’s slowly wasting away. Her back aches constantly, her legs feel like dough... An enormous weight fell onto her shoulders when she took this desk job, constantly slaving away at her computer screen to finish a file, only to be met with twice as much work the instant she was finished. She’s only 24 and yet she feels half-dead. Her bright spirit is fading.

Fawn takes a deep breath. She carefully retrieves the envelope, careful not to tear it by accident. It felt so fragile in her hands. Slowly, she slides her thumb under the flap and carefully moves down to the seal, breaking it away from the body of the envelope in one smooth motion. She lifts the flap and pulls out two pieces of paper, both as yellow and old as the envelope. The first piece she pulls out is a neatly folded letter with her name written in cursive on the top fold. The second piece is also folded, but she can see the faint outline of bold text on the underside of the first flap. 

She sets the latter down and carefully unfolds the former, unfolding it and immediately recognizing her grandfather’s near perfect handwriting. 

_ “Dear Fawn,  _

_ If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. _

_ The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life...real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. _

_ I’ve enclosed the deed to that place...my pride and joy: Sanctuary Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast, in case you’ve forgotten. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. _

_ This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck. _

_ Love, Grandpa. _

_ P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?” _

Fawn reads and rereads the letter over and over again, surprise written all over her face. She can’t believe it. She now holds the deed to her grandfather’s farm...which meant it was hers now. She’s the owner of Sanctuary Farm...well, unofficially. She’d need to get someone to help her out with all the fine details, but that didn’t change what was laid out before her. 

“Cubicle 30, please resume working. Thank you,” the loudspeaker says suddenly, calling out Fawn’s cubicle number. She jumps and quickly looks up at the glass window above her. An older man is staring down at her with a furrowed brow. She quickly tears her gaze away and notices several people staring at her as well. She shrinks back into her chair and quickly turns back towards her desk, humiliated. She sets the letter down and returns to her screen, fingers hovering over her keyboard. But something stops her. A powerful feeling fills her chest, and she slowly retracts her hands. She leans down and reaches underneath her desk to grab her purse and a cardboard box that has been here ever since she was hired. 

“Cubicle 30, please resume working or you will be terminated.”

Ah yes, terminated. A dreadful word Fawn heard many times before, but never directed at her. She never caused any problems before, yet Joja Corp was ready to drop her at the slightest sign of rebellion. Under any other circumstances, hearing that sentence would terrify her and she’d immediately get back to work. But not now. She has something to fall back on. She doesn’t have to worry about losing her apartment or ending up on the streets. She looks at the deed on her desk, still folded next to her grandfather’s letter.

Slowly, she begins to fill the box with her personal belongings. Photos next to her computer, decorations hanging on the walls, everything. Once the box is full, she goes through her computer and clears out everything that isn’t work related, including mini games she’d play during her breaks and random searches about various topics. Then she turns off the monitor, slips her grandfather’s letter and the deed to his farm into the envelope and then her purse, grabs her box of belongings, and leaves her cubicle. Without another word or glance at her co-workers, she leaves the building with her chin held high. She’s leaving this dull, draining, and dreadful life behind. It’s time to move forward with her life, and start anew. And she knew exactly where she’s gonna go. 


End file.
